


Smoke MK11 intros

by Blazecap



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Hope you enjoy, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Original Intro Dialogues, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazecap/pseuds/Blazecap
Summary: What if human and cyber smoke were in MK 11? These are some fun interactions I made up.
Kudos: 10





	Smoke MK11 intros

Sub-zero: Is this Smoke or Enenra?  
(Cyber)Smoke: Negative I am unit LK-7T2.  
Sub-zero: This is something far worse.

(Human)Smoke: Is this one of my possible futures?  
(Cyber)Smoke: I am you perfected.  
(Human)Smoke: But at what cost?

(Cyber)Smoke: Stand down.  
Frost: I don't answer to you!  
(Cyber)Smoke: You no chance of winning this fight.

Cyrax: Your not too far gone yet.  
Smoke: Unit LK-4D4 you are selected for termination.  
Cyrax: If Kuai Liang can be restore so can we.

(Cyber)Smoke: What is the meaning of this?  
Sektor: Your are deemed no longer functional.  
(Cyber)Smoke: Impossible, there must be a mistake.

Terminator: I have no data on you.  
(Cyber)Smoke: It appears there is an error in your database.  
Terminator: An error that will soon be corrected.

RoboCop: You are a slave to your own programming.  
(Cyber)Smoke: I live to serve the Cyber Lin Kuei.  
RoboCop: I pity you.

Erron Black: Your revenant is worth a lot.  
(Human)smoke: My what?  
Error Black: Either way your coming with me.

(Human)Smoke: But aren't our clans sworn enemies?  
Scorpion: We have since made amends.  
(Human)Smoke: There is much I missed apparently.

(Human)Smoke: What timeline are you from?  
Joker: One where I made the man steel loss his sanity.  
(Human)Smoke: I do not know what you speak of.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. I also came up with a LOT of intros with Kenshi against everyone currently in MK 11. Please let me know if you want to see that.


End file.
